FIGS. 6 to 8 show a general structure of a conventional multilayer chip inductor. The multilayer chip inductor 100 shown in these figures comprises a magnetic body 104 in which a spiral coil pattern 106 that conductively connects multiple circling patterns 112, 114, 116, 118 via a through-hole 130 is buried. The coil pattern 106 is connected, via leader patterns 120, 124, to external terminal electrodes 108, 110 formed on the end faces of a multilayer chip 102. As shown in FIGS. 8(E) and (F), these leader patterns 120, 124 are continuously formed with circling parts 122, 126 which are formed by conductors identical to the circling patterns 112 through 118. The circling patterns 112 through 118 and leader patterns 120, 124 have land patterns (connection parts) 112A, 112B, 114A, 114B, 116A, 116B, 118A, 118B, 120A, 124A on the respective end faces for connection through the through-hole 130.
As shown in FIG. 7, this multilayer chip inductor 100 is such that, magnetic green sheets (hereinafter referred to as “magnetic sheets”) E1 to E4 on which the circling patterns 112 through 118 constituting the coil pattern 106 are provided and the through-hole 130 is formed at specified positions, are stacked in a specified order and then a magnetic sheet E5 on which the leader pattern 120 as well as the through-hole 130 are formed is stacked on top, while a magnetic sheet E6 on which the leader pattern 124 is formed is stacked at the bottom. In addition, a specified number of magnetic sheets G having no conductive pattern formed on them are stacked at the top and bottom of this laminate and sintered, after which the external terminal electrodes 108, 110 to connect to the leader patterns 120, 124 are formed on the end faces of the obtained multilayer chip 102, to form the multilayer chip inductor 100. Relating to a multilayer chip inductor like this one, structured by continuous forming of leader patterns and circling patterns, is the technology described in Patent Literature 1 below.